Fred and George Weasley outside of Hogwarts
by Bummy
Summary: If you want to know what these two have been up to since leaving Hogwarts, then this is the story for you! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.
1. The Exquisite Woman:

**Chapter One**

**The Exquisite Woman:**

It was a wonderful day! The best day of his life! He couldn't believe his luck! This was even better than getting the money from Harry to open up the joke shop he shared with his brother. This was better than all the pranks they had pulled at Hogwarts. He was on cloud nine and nothing would burst his bubble nothing except... His brother was in love with her too.  
  
It happened on one summer day. Fred and George were both working at their joke shop. When the most beautiful woman in the world walked in. Fred fell in love with just one look at her. He knew he wanted to get to know her better. He wasn't alone though George was having the exact same thoughts.   
  
"Hello, can one of you gentleman help me?" asked the woman. Her name was Jenna. She was tall and thin and had hazel eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She looked exquisite.  
  
Both of the boys ran out from behind the counter and offered their services.  
  
"Hi, I'm Fred and this is my brother George and we are the proud owners of this fine establishment. I can help you fined what ever it is you need." Fred bowed to the woman.   
  
She smiled at the boys and gave a little laugh. "I'm looking for some thing to give my nephew who is turning five. He is quit the little monster and I thought if I got him some thing good, that might just teach him a lesson on playing tricks he might straighten out a little bit. And by the way you can call me Jenna." she said with a smile.  
  
Both the boys looked a little a shame, for they new two five year olds who had acted like little monsters.  
  
"Here let me show you around and if you have any questions you can just ask Me." said George pushing Fred out of the way.  
  
"Thank you, that would be very helpful."   
  
Fred was so mad at George, he couldn't believe his own brother would do that to him. Didn't George realize how much I like this girl, he thought?  
  
As George and Jenna walked around the store chit chatting, Fred became madder and madder. He hated the way his brother kept looking at smiling at Jenna. He hated it even more when she smiled back at him.  
  
After walking around the shop and chatting with George, Jenna looked at her watch. She couldn't believe the time. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I need to meet my parents for dinner at the Three Broom Sticks. I guess I'll need to come back later for my nephew's present."  
  
Jenna walked out of the store.  
  
George looked at Fred with a smile on his face. She said she would be back.  
  
Fred could see the dreamy look in his brother's eyes and Fred didn't like it.  
  
After they closed the shop for the night, Fred decided he didn't want to go to the apartment he shared with his brother, but he didn't know where he would tell George where he was going. Up till now they had all ways done every thing together. Tonight was different, tonight Fred just wanted to be alone.  
  
"So are you ready to go home?" asked George.  
  
"Not yet. I think I'll go out for a walk for awhile." said Fred  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. I'll join you."  
  
"I would rather you didn't."   
  
"What? You want me to leave you alone?" George asked in disbelieve. He couldn't understand why his brother wanted to be alone. They had never been apart. They did every thing together, but after looking at his brother's face he knew not to push the issue even if he didn't understand it.  
  
"Yea, I just need some time to myself and think. I won't be gone to long. I'll meet you at home in an hour or so."  
  
"Ok. See you later then." George said, feeling worried about his brothers actions, but he went on home just the same. He Knew he would wait and talked to Fred when he got home!


	2. Time Apart:

**Chapter two**

**Time Apart:**  
  
Fred didn't know where he was going to go, all he knew was that he needed to be away from George! He needed time to clear his mind. After leaving George, Fred just started walking with no idea of where he was going. The night was bright with the stars and the moon, but Fred didn't even notice. The wind was picking up a little, and to Fred, it was a feeling of refreshment. The cool breeze helped him to relax, if only for a minunte. He didn't understand these feelings of jealousy. He had always shared every thing with George, but how do you share a woman? George was always the girls favorite even when they were going to school at Hogwarts. Fred had never cared about that before because it never lasted. They had shared every thing. Fred was starting to feel guilty as he walked around aimlessly.  
  
As Fred roamed aimlessly around Hogsmeade, George had headed home. He still couldn't figure out what had happened today that would make Fred want to be by himself. As he opened the door to their apartment and walked in, for the first time in George's life, he felt alone and he didn't like the feeling. George thought back to all the things he had done to Fred and none of them seemed so bad that Fred would want to be alone. He had drank the last of the juice that morning and he had forgotten to get more milk, but that stuff happened all the time. He had borrowed some robes but they always did that kind of stuff. It didn't last long though when the thought of Jenna came to his head. He remembered how lovely she looked and what a wonderful smile she had and her scent. Wow, he thought as he remembered the way she smelled. He had all but forgotten about Fred as he sat on the couch thinking about Jenna. That was until...his mother's head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Hello, boys. How was your day at work?" asked Molly in that concerned tone of hers.  
  
George thought it was strange how their mum knew just when one of them needed her. "Hello, Mum. Today went pretty well. Sales are at a all time high."  
  
"Where is Fred? What is going on?"   
  
"Mum to tell you the truth, I don't know where Fred is. We are twenty three now!"  
  
"I knew it, I just knew it," she said with a sigh. "I've been having this strange feeling all evening. I had hoped I was wrong, or at the least , it was Bill or Charlie I should worry about. I should have known it was you two, " Molly stated matter of factly. "Ever since the two of you were born, I've had to keep an eye on you. So where is Fred? What happened? Why didn't he come home with you after work? Is he all right? How could you just let him go without finding out what's wrong? What is wrong?" Now Molly was getting a little worked up.  
  
"Mum, I don't know where Fred is or why he didn't want to come home with me after work. He seemed himself." George thought back and realized he had just lied to his mum. Fred wasn't all right, and George knew it. They had always come home from work together.  
  
"Well ,why not? You're is brother. What if something happens to him? What if some one mugs him, or worse, what if a Death Eater gets him? You know they want to get those in the you know what!" She had become frantic now. She knew the boys had never been apart like this before and wanted to know what had happened to make Fred leave and not go home with George.  
  
"Mum, I asked him if he wanted me to join him! He said no. I can't just follow him around anyway! I'm waiting up for him, and if he doesn't get home soon I will go out and look for him. Mum we are adults, you know, and Fred can take care of himself." George hadn't thought about the Death Eaters, since it had mostly died down now that Harry had defeated Voldemort, but there were still those out there who wanted the Order to pay as well as Harry. That made George a little nervous.  
  
"Well I hope you're right. You just call me as soon as he comes back, and I mean right when he gets back."  
  
"I will Mum, don't worry." Even though George was starting to. "I'll have him call you the minute he walks in the door."  
  
"You better."  
  
And just like that Molly was gone. George had forgotten to tell his mother about the woman he had met today and how lovely she was. Oh well, he thought there would be time for that as soon as Fred got home.  
  
Fred had finally gotten tired of just walking around, so he found a nice place near the shrieking shack to stop and take a break. He just laid there and thought about the woman who had stolen his heart. Why did George have to like her too? That was his main problem. This was the first time that either one of them had ever really looked at a woman before. Fred could tell by the look on George's face that he felt the some thing as he himself did. But what to do about it? George was his brother, his twin brother for that matter, and it was George who put up more of a fight to get to know the girl. Fred thought that maybe he should just give up on her. Until he accidentally bumped into her on his way home.  
  
Just outside the Three Broomsticks , Fred accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." He then recognized the smell and the face. It was the woman from the store, the one that had stolen his heart and had caused him all this pain.  
  
"Sure, you didn't see me!" she laughed. "I only told you I was going to meet my parents here for dinner or did you forget about me already?" asked Jenna.  
  
"No, how could I forget a face like yours?" Fred just realized that Jenna must think he is George. He decided not to correct her either.  
  
"Thank you! So, what are you out doing tonight? And where is your brother, what was his name again? Fred, wasn't it, right?"  
  
"He went home. I thought it was too beautiful of a night to spend cooped up in our apartment, so I decided to go for a walk. I had almost forgotten that you would be here with your parents. So where are your parents?" He couldn't help himself, he wanted to tell her the truth but that wasn't what came out of his mouth. He used to do this as a kid and once in a while to their mum as a joke, but he had never lied to someone like this about his identity.  
  
"Yes, it is a beautiful night for a walk. My parents went home for the evening."  
"Would you like to go for a walk with me?"   
  
"Sure, I would love to."  
  
George was really starting to get worried. Hours had past and the time was getting late. He figured if his brother wasn't home in an hour he would go out to try and find him. He hoped his brother had only gone to Harry's or one of the other families' houses. He doubted the latter, otherwise Mum probably would have known. Bad thoughts started to creep in his head as he thought of all the possibilities of what could have happened. George knew he didn't have to worry about Lucius Malfoy, since he was locked up in Azkaban, but there was always Draco and his group of thugs.  
  
"So, you and your brother own that shop?" asked Jenna.  
  
"Yes, and we even sell some of our own products. Fred is the smart one, he came up with alot of our ideas. Why haven't I seen you around here before? I mean you must have gone to school, but I don't remember you at Hogwarts?" Fred asked her. He still hadn't figured out a way to tell her who he really was and he didn't know if he wanted to. He also felt a little guilty of making himself look better than George. They had both worked hard to get the shop open and their products made.  
  
"I did go to Hogwarts for my first and second year, but then Dumbledore was asked to step down by the Ministry, and my parents decided to pull me out. They were worried with Dumbledore gone that He Who Must Not Be Named might show up and take over the school. I was home schooled after that. Oh, I know who you are now!"  
  
Fred became very worried; he thought that Jenna had figured out that he wasn't who he said he was.  
  
" You and your brother were well known around Hogwarts. I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. I hear you two raised some heck when you were still in school. I didn't see it, but is it true that you two flew right out of Hogwarts? I was already back at home but I heard about it."  
  
"Yes, that was also Fred's idea and a good one at that. We couldn't stay there without Dumbledore. Plus we already had the money to start our joke shop. Let's just say neither one of us did well on our O.W.L.S. and we knew that our N.E.W.T.S. wouldn't be any better." So she had gone to Hogwarts for a time and that also meant she was younger than his sister by two years, but he didn't care. He just loved being with her even if it meant he had to lie to her about who he really was.  
  
Jenna looked down at her watch. "Oh my, I didn't realize what time it was I have to be getting home. I have to get to bed, I have to go to work in the morning. It was nice talking to you again George.," she said as she took out a piece of parchment from her purse and wrote down her number and how to get a hold of her. "Will you call me some time? I would really like to get to know you better."   
  
"Ah, yeah, that would be great.," Fred said as he took the paper from her. Now he really knew he was in love with her and the worst thing was she thought he was his brother.  
  
Jenna gave Fred a kiss on the check and then she Apparated away.  
  
Fred touched his cheek where she had kissed him. He never wanted this feeling to go away, but he knew it had to. She thought he was George for goodness sake. How was he going to face his brother now? He didn't know. All he did know was that he wanted to spend more time with Jenna and get to know her better. He figured with time, he would eventually tell her the truth, and hoped that she wouldn't be too upset.  
  
Fred decided it was getting late, and that he also had to work tomorrow and that he'd better get home. He decided to walk instead of Apparating. He need the time to think of what he was going to tell George about his whereabouts . He knew he couldn't tell him the truth.  
  
Fred had finally got home and was just starting to turn the door handle when the door was thrown open.  
  
"Where have you been? Did you know that Mum called, and she is worried about where you are? What happened today? This isn't like you and I know because I spend all my time with you.," screamed George. He had just been about ready to go out and look for Fred.  
  
"Sorry! I just wanted some time alone. That,s our problem, we spend too much time together. Have you ever stopped to think about all the time we spend together? Too much. How are we ever going to meet other people and settle down like Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione? I mean, even Percy dates once in awhile. So do Bill and Charlie for that matter. Other than the Yule Ball, when have either one of us gone out on a date? I'll call Mum and let her known I'm home. Then I'm going to bed, all that walking around has worn me out!'  
  
"Yeah, you better call Mum. I guess I never stopped to think of that before. You know Fred you might just be right." George was thinking of Jenna. Unknown to him ,so was his brother. "So, you realized I liked that girl that was in the shop today, then?"  
  
George couldn't believe his brother knew about that and was glad that he did and that he understood. He just wish Fred had come to him sooner about it. That must have been what was bugging Fred. He knew that George liked that girl and he didn't want George to be the one to bring up the fact that they needed to start seeing people. George was so happy. He couldn't believe his brother would do some thing like this for him.  
  
"Um, yeah, well I better go and call Mum." Fred had to get away. He just couldn't face his brother right now not with that kiss still lingering on his cheek. He went over to the fireplace to call Mum.


	3. Dealling with Mum!

Chapter Three:

Dealling with Mum!  
  
Fred felt nervous about talking to his Mum. He was afraid she would read too much into things and realise he was lying to her. He didn't want to lie, but he had to. How was he going to tell his Mum he was in love with a girl that George also loved and that he had impersonated George just to be near her? He looked over at George as he started to reach for the Floo powder. "Would you mind if I talk to Mum alone?"  
  
"She is all yours. I already had to deal with her once tonight, did you honestly think I was going to stick around for more? I'm going to hop in the shower, and then it's off to bed," George said as he got out of the chair in the living room and made his way to the bathroom. He still didn't understand what Fred was thinking, but he was glad that Fred had realized he liked Jenna.  
  
Fred grabbed some of the Floo powder once he was sure that George was out of earshot. He also wondered what George had said to Mum, that is did he tell her about Jenna? Fred really didn't want to talk to his Mum right now, he just wanted to go to bed and dream about Jenna, but knew if he didn't talk to Mum, she would be extremely mad at him, and he didn't want that on top of everything else. " Mum, are you there? It's Fred."   
  
All of a sudden, his mothers face filled the fireplace. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you. Where is George?" Molly was almost screaming.  
  
"Mum, George just went to take a shower. He said he had already talked to you, so he decided not to stick around," Fred said wishing this conversation would end soon.   
  
George walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He still thought it was a little weird that Fred decided they needed time apart from each other. George decided it was just Fred's way of getting out of the way so to speak, so that George wouldn't feel like he couldn't go out with Jenna. George just hoped that Fred would be able to find someone as special as Jenna. George couldn't believe he was thinking this way. He had only spent a half hour with the girl, but still, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over his face. With his eyes closed, he could see her and that beautiful smile.   
  
"That still doesn't explain where you have been! I've been worried about you. You know with Voldemort out there somewhere, he could have gotten you or worse, you could've died!" Molly was upset. She was worried all the time now that the Death Eaters wanted revenge. She was happy that Malfoy had been caught, but for how long?  
  
"It was a nice night out, so I thought I would go out for a nice walk."  
  
"George said he offered to go with you, but you said no! Why wouldn't you go with George?"  
  
" I just wanted some time alone, Mum. You know if you want us to get married some day, we need to start spending time apart." He hoped this would get her to back off. He knew she wanted more grandchildren and was always harping on Bill, Charlie, and Percy about it all the time.  
  
"Well, I guess I never thought about that. So, did you or George meet anyone yet?" asked Molly with the hint of curiosity in her voice.  
  
So George didn't tell their mum about Jenna. He wondered why. Maybe George wasn't as much into Jenna as Fred thought he was. Fred felt a little relieved until he remembered what George had said about liking her.  
  
"No, Mum, neither one of us has met anyone yet." He hated the fact that he had to lie to her. He figured it was up to George to tell their Mum about Jenna if he wanted her to know. He actually liked the fact that their Mum didn't know. He didn't feel quite so guilty. "It's getting late, Mum. I think I will go to bed. We have a busy day in the shop tomorrow." He couldn't stand looking at his mother knowing how she would feel if she ever found out what he had done. She had always told them to never pretend to be the other and that they should be their own person.  
  
"You mean to tell me that girls don't come into THAT joke shop of yours?" she said with a lot of distaste in her voice. She still hadn't gotten used to the boys leaving Hogwarts to start a joke shop. They had been running the store for seven years now, but it still bothered her that they hadn't tried for their N.E.W.T.S. She also still wondered where they had come up with the money to start the shop, in addition to getting their own place to live. She figured she would never find out how that had happened.  
  
"Yes, Mum, girls come into the shop all the time. I just don't think we were ready before,with opening the shop and every thing," he said wanting to end this conversation with his mother.  
"Well then, what changed?" she asked, trying to get more information from her son. She thought something had to have happened today for them to suddenly decide to spend time apart. She slao had noticed that Fred wasn't acting like his normal self. He wasn't giving her a hard time as was accustomed for the twins to do. She decided no to worry to much about it. Maybe there was a girl and Fred just wasn't ready to tell her about it yet.  
  
"Mum, I really need to go and get some sleep," Fred said as he gave a big yet fake yawn.  
  
"All right! I'll let you go for now. I expect to hear from one of you if you do meet someone," she said as she disappeared from the fireplace.  
  
Fred was glad that was over with. He could also hear George getting out of the shower. Fred started to walk to his room, but George stopped him.  
  
"I'm sure there is someone out there for you too. Plus, it's not like Jenna and I have started to date or anything. I hope you don't mind if the next time she comes in, I leave work early to go and spend some time with her ?" George said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Uhm, sure that won't be a problem." Fred had to look away. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm off to bed." Fred had to get away. He had never lied to his brother before, and it was starting to tear him up.   
  
"I'll see you in the morning!" George said as he headed to his own room. He was so excited about the idea of seeing Jenna again and being able to take off from work to spend the day with her.  
  
Fred got ready for bed. He really wanted to escape into a deep sleep. As he crawled into bed the thought of Jenna's lips on his cheek flashed in his mind. He drifted into a deep sleep only to have the worst dream of his life. Everyone had found out what he had done, and no one, including Jenna and George, would talk to him. George was so outraged that he told Fred he could keep the store and the apartment and that he didn't want anything to do with him. Fred woke up with sweat running down his back and across his brow.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he mumbled still half asleep. He tried to lay back down and get more sleep, but sleep wasn't in the cards for him that night.


	4. Back to work!

Chapter 4:

Back to work!

The sun came shining through the window of Fred's bedroom. He couldn't believe it was morning already. He hadn't gotten much sleep; the stomachache he had kept him up. Still he needed to get up and hop in the shower to get ready for work. As he stumbled to the bathroom, he could hear George in the kitchen humming. Fred just kept walking into the bathroom shut the door and began the morning rituals of getting ready for work. Fred had wished it had been his week to shower at night but it wasn't, and as he stood in the hot shower, he was now glad he was in the shower. As the warmth of the water ran over his body, he started to feel refreshed. Once he was done and dressed, he went into the kitchen to find that George had made them breakfast, well, toast and coffee.  
"Good morning!" George said as Fred walked into the kitchen. He was wearing his good robes and his pearly smile.  
  
Fred didn't think it was such a good morning after seeing George so happy, but he still mumbled out a good morning anyway. Fred sat down at the kitchen table with its two chairs, and helped himself to the toast as George brought him a cup of coffee.   
  
'What's the matter with you?" asked George, placing a cup of coffee in front of his brother and sitting in the other kitchen chair.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I guess I didn't sleep well last night," Fred said as he yawned.

"I would have thought after that long walk you took last night you would've been exhausted."  
  
"Yeah, I think I was just worried about the order that should come in today," Fred said as he looked down into his coffee cup. He hated all the lies, but he was too ashamed to admit the truth.  
  
"Speaking of that, are you ready to get going? I want to get there early and get that stuff inventoried early just in case Jenna shows up. I can't wait to see the pearly smile of hers. I would hate to leave you with all that work, " George said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"I guess I'm ready to go."  
  
They Apparated out of their apartment and to the shop. The order hadn't arrived yet, so they decided to see if they had missed anything they should have ordered. As soon as that was done, it was time to open the shop. The first person to come in was the delivery guy with their order. After signing for the order, George went right to work making sure it was all there. "Well, everything is here. So do you want to try the new Rainbows?" as he shoved one into Fred's mouth.

Fred tried to move out of the way, but it was too late, the next thing he knew he was turning red and then orange. George was laughing his head off.

"Well, I guess they work," George said still laughing. " I will get started on putting this stuff away. You don't mind watching up front while I go restock the back, do you?" He said eagerly wanting to get this done so he could leave early if Jenna showed up.  
  
"Yeah I guess they do work," Fred mumbled as he turned blue. "Sure that's not a problem, just leave the fireworks. I will get those up on the shelf out here."  
  
"Great, I just want to hurry and get this done," George said as he pulled the fireworks out of the box and set them on the counter for Fred to put away. He picked up his wand "Locomotor" and was about to walk into the back room when Fred asked him something. "What was that? I didn't catch it."  
  
"I asked, how do you know that Jenna is going to come back today?"  
  
George stopped and thought about the question for a second. "I don't know for sure that she will be back today."  
  
"Okay then." Fred didn't know what to say. Fred suddenly realized he had no idea what Jenna had said to George yesterday. Fred couldn't wait to see Jenna again and hoped that George was right, that she would come in today. He loved her deep blue eyes and the way she laughed, it was like a sweet song.  
  
George, pointed his wand at the box and headed to the back room. He was busy putting the other items they had ordered away when he heard the sound of the door chimes. He went over to the door to the shop to listen in to see if it was Jenna. He was disappointed when it turned out to be Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Hello, Fred, how are you? Sorry we haven't been able to stop in here sooner. We've been busy with work for the Order and with getting our house ready," Ginny said as she patted her swelling stomach.  
  
"So Harry, how are things coming along? You are treating my sister well I hope!" Fred said with his first genuine smile of the day. He loved to see his sister and brother-in-law. He couldn't believe how big his sister was getting. He couldn't wait to be an uncle for the second time. His brother Ron and his wife already had a one-year-old.   
  
"They are going great. We almost have the nursery done. Well, work is work. You should know how that goes," Harry said with a smile as he put an arm around his wife's shoulders.  
  
Fred envied them. He wish he could find someone he could love and that would love him as much as Harry and Ginny loved each other. Maybe he could have that with Jenna, he thought dreamily.  
  
"So where is George?" Harry asked, bringing Fred out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm right here!" George said as he jumped out from the back room and gave his sister a big hug. "Wow, girl what do you have in there?" George asked teasingly as he rubbed a hand on his sister's stomach. He looked over at Fred , " And we thought Hermione was huge when she was pregnant. Ginny, I think you beat her though."  
  
"Ha ha! Thanks a lot George," Ginny said as she giggled along with George. "We stopped by to see if you two would be able to come to our place for dinner this weekend?"  
  
"You think you will be able to get out of bed?" George asked teasingly. "Or does this mean Harry's cooking?"  
  
Harry started to laugh, as did Ginny. "Hey now, I know how to cook," said Harry.  
  
"So are the two of you coming or not?" Ginny asked with a little giggle.  
  
"I'm coming, how about you, Fred?"   
  
"I wouldn't miss it," said Fred with a smile. "So, what's the occasion? Who else is coming?"  
  
"You will need to wait for that, but it's going to be the family," said Ginny, turning a little red in the face.  
  
"All right Ginny, what are you hiding?" asked George with a knowing look on his face.  
  
"Me? I'm not hiding anything," said Ginny with a pink face.  
  
"I know you're hiding something. Your face is starting to go red. You really need to work on that," George said as he smiled.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to wait and see." Ginny stated getting herself back under control.   
  
"Don't mess with her guys, trust me," Harry said as he gave Ginny a little squeeze.  
  
"All right, I'll back off. I would hate for you to go all prego on me like Hermione did, remember that Fred? " George asked still smiling.  
  
"Yeah, that was bad. So what time would you like us there, Ginny?" asked Fred.  
  
"I told Mum and everyone to be there around six on Saturday," Ginny informed them.  
  
"Sounds great!" said both Fred and George.  
  
"We will see you then," said Harry and Ginny as they started out of the store.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Fred with a puzzled look on his face. He could tell, just like George, that Ginny was keeping something from them. He was just glad he wasn't that easy to read.   
  
Before George could answer, Jenna walked in along with another girl. This girl had beautiful brown hair that stretched the length of her back till it fell to her waist. She was about the same height as Jenna, only she had the deepest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Fred couldn't believe she was here. He wanted to see her again just not this soon. George, on the other hand, was excited.  
  
"Welcome back! How are you doing Jenna, and who is your lovely friend?" asked George as he took Jenna's hand and planted a kiss on the back of it.  
  
Just at that moment, Fred touched his cheek where Jenna had kissed it the night before. Fred looked at Jenna's friend and noticed she was staring at him, not like she was longing for him, but in deep concentration. His face started to turn red as she looked away, a little embarrassed herself.  
  
"Well, George, this is my friend Cassie. We were just out shopping, and I told her I needed to stop here and get a gift for my nephew," Jenna said as her face turned pink over the way George was acting. He hadn't been this forward last night. He had actually seemed kind of shy, but Jenna thought she might have just misunderstood him. She was happy to see George again and thought that it might be better if she brought a friend along to meet Fred. She really liked Cassie, and thought Fred would too.  
  
"I was thinking about what you could get him. Try these," George said as he pulled some Canary Creams off the shelf. "If he eats these, he will turn into a canary for a brief time."  
  
"That sounds great. I'll take a box of those. Do you have anything else?" Jenna asked as she took George's arm leading him away from Fred and Cassie. She hoped that the two of them might start talking.  
  
"So, well I'm Fred. How long have you known Jenna?" Fred asked a little nervous after he caught her staring at him.  
  
" I've known Jenna all my life. We live next door to each other," Cassie said as she glanced over at Fred, realizing that he liked Jenna.  
Just then, Jenna and George came back up to the counter. "Fred will ring this up for you at the Weasley discount," George said stressing the word discount.  
  
"You don't have to do that," Jenna said with a smile.  
  
Fred wondered if Jenna had talked about last night at all to George, and if so, did George figure out what Fred had done?  
  
"That's not a problem," said Fred. "We don't give our own family that big of a discount." He tried to smile and act like nothing was wrong.   
  
Jenna paid Fred for her items. "Well I guess we will be off, " Jenna said as she looked over at Cassie.  
  
"Could I see you some time?" George asked a little unsure of himself. He had never really asked a girl out before.  
  
"Sure, what are you doing Saturday night? We could go out for dinner or something or better yet," she said with a wicked smile. "What if all four of us went out?" Jenna gave Cassie a big smile that had a pleading look at to it.  
  
"That works for me," Cassie said as she glanced back over at Fred to see how he would respond.   
  
"Well, we already made plans to go to our sister's for dinner that night. So how about Friday?" George asked hoping they would be able to go out.  
  
"Oh, sorry I can't Friday. That's when we are having my nephew's birthday party, " Jenna said with a slight frown.  
  
"I got it!" exclaimed George. "If you don't mind spending time with our family, you could come with us to Ginny's."  
  
"She wouldn't mind?" Jenna asked, not sure if that would be such a good idea, but she really wanted to go out with him again. He had been acting kind of strange as they walked through the store. It was like last night never happened.  
  
"Ginny, no she wouldn't mind, would she, Fred?" George said looking at his brother hoping he wouldn't argue about this.  
  
"Well, I can't speak for Ginny, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Fred said. He knew his sister would be thrilled to see them with dates the problem was he wanted Jenna as his date, not Jenna's friend.

"Well, if you're sure Ginny won't mind, then we would love to come. What time?" Jenna said not even asking Cassie if this was okay with her.  
  
"We are supposed to be there at six, so I guess we could come and get you at five-thirty," said George.  
  
"How about you make it five and then we can walk over there," Jenna said as she eyed George for something to let her know he enjoyed their walk the night before.  
  
"That would be great!" Fred said with a smile without stopping to think about what he was doing.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Fred. "What? I just think that's a good idea it would give us more time to get to know each other," he said as he looked over at Cassie who was again looking at him in that odd way of hers. He didn't know if he was going to like her, but if it meant he could see more of Jenna he would do it.  
  
"Well I guess it's settled then. We will see you ladies Saturday at five o'clock then," George said with excitement. He thought Fred had a great idea especially since they didn't really know that much about each other, and it would also give them time to warn the girls about their mother.  
  
"Five o'clock it is then," Jenna said as she reached for her shopping bag..  
  
"That works for me too," Cassie said still trying to figure out what was up with Fred. Looking over at Fred, she said, "That is a good idea for us to meet sooner. We hardly had a chance to talk and I would like to get to know more about you. I have heard a little bit about George from Jenna."   
  
Jenna turned a little crimson from Cassie's words, but it was true. Ever since bumping into George last night, she couldn't stop talking or thinking about him. She wanted more than anything to get to know this man better. He made her laugh and that felt great.  
  
"Oh really?" asked George. "Like what?"  
"We have to be going now." Jenna said a little embarrassed. She couldn't believe Cassie had said that.  
  
"All right but I want to hear more abut this on Saturday," said George with a little hint of teasing.  
  
As the girls left, Fred became a little worried about what Jenna had said to Cassie about George. He was afraid he might have to confess to what he had done, yet he wasn't ready to do that. He just hoped nothing would come out in front of their mum. She would figure it out quickly, and boy would he be in for it then. Why had he done it? He knew why, he wanted Jenna for himself, no matter what the cost. How was he going to get Jenna to notice him and not George, now that was the problem. And how could he do that to his brother? He started to feel as if he were acting like Percy and that freaked him out. He decided he had to tell someone what he had done and soon.  
  
George went back to putting their order away, humming to himself. He couldn't believe Jenna had shown up again and that she was smart enough to bring a friend with for Fred. He just hoped Fred would like Cassie as much as George liked Jenna.  
  
They had a good day with sales. They even decided to close a little sooner than usual. Fred looked beat. George felt great and couldn't wait for the weekend. Only two more days till Saturday, he thought to himself. When they got home, Fred said he was going straight to bed. George went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
While George was in the shower, Fred changed his mind. He climbed out of bed threw on some clothes and Apparated out to the shrieking shack. He loved sitting there; it reminded him of the days when he was in Hogwarts and all the jokes he used to play with George. Those were good times, well until that Umbridge woman apeared. Even that wasn't so bad. It gave them a reason to leave Hogwarts and start Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They were doing well. Even the Daily Prophet had said that Zonko's might go out of business because of them. They didn't want that to happen. If it wasn't for Zonko's, their life would have been boring.  
  
The more Fred sat there thinking about the past, he couldn't believe what he had done to George. It was almost as bad, if not worse, than what Percy had done when Voldemort was trying to regain his power. The only reason Fred and George even called him their brother anymore was for their mum. She had taken it hard, the way Percy had turned his back on the family. That was years ago now, but Fred and George still loved to bring it up to Percy when mum wasn't around to hear them.  
  
After an hour of sitting there, Fred decided he better get back home. He was going to have a hard time telling George the truth, but he knew it had to be done. He Apparated back to his room and got ready for bed.


	5. Jenna and Cassie

Chapter 5:

Jenna and Cassie

Cassie and Jenna left the store and headed to a cafe for a bite to eat. Jenna couldn't wait for her date with George. She had liked him when she was at Hogwarts, but she was to young and to shy to go and talk to him. Finally she had the courage to talk to him and it had payed off. She couldn't help wondering why George never mentioned their walk together the other night, but thought he might have just had his mine on work and hopefully on her.  
  
They found a nice table outside. It was a warm sunny day and the fresh air felt good. They both ordered salads, as they waited for the order they decided to talk about the twins.  
  
"So, what do you think of them?" Jenna asked hoping Cassie was interested in Fred.  
  
"They both seem really nice," Cassie said, wondering how she could tell Jenna what she knew, without giving away her secret. "Fred seems like a nice enough guy."  
  
"If he is anything like George, I'm sure he is." Jenna said, as she took a sip of her ice-tea the waiter had just severed her. "so, what did you and Fred talk about?"  
  
"Not much really. Just the ideal chit chat, but that was about all," Cassie said. She really wanted to tell Jenna about what she had seen when she read Fred's mind, but she had never told Jenna about her powers. She decided she needed to just keep talking about Fred and maybe, just maybe Jenna would want him as much as he wanted her. Granted, George really liked her too, but it was Fred that Jenna had gone on the walk with. Cassie thought that maybe the best thing to do was to go and find Fred and tell him what she knew or at least drag it out of him some way.  
  
"Do you want to go on this date or not?" Jenna asked breaking into Cassie's thoughts.  
  
"What, yes, of course I do. They both seem like really nice guys! That George is kind of crazy though don't you think? I mean out of the two of them Fred seems to be the more down to earth one. Don't you think so?" Cassie asked hoping that Jenna would get the hint.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but he isn't always like that you know. I told you that night when we went for that walk together how he was. It was so different from the way he was in the store today," Jenna said still feeling that some thing was a little off with George today at the store. "When they were at Hogwarts, Fred was the really wild one and George was the more quiet one!"  
  
"Well, I guess if you're happy then I am happy," Cassie said just as their salads showed up.  
  
Cassie knew she had to do some thing before things got out of hand. She needed to talk to Fred, that was all there was to it, and to find out the reason Fred had been the one with Jenna the other night and yet, Jenna kept saying she had been with George. It was all really confusing. She had her suspicions though and with what little information she got when she had tried to read Fred's mind, she was pretty sure she knew what had happened.  
  
As soon as the salads were gone Jenna asked "So, what do you want to do next?"  
  
"I was thinking of calling it a day actually. I have some paper work that I need to get done for the hospital," Cassie said. She didn't like lying to her best friend, but if she was going to find anything out about this whole Fred thing she need to get away from Jenna.  
  
"Well, okay then, if you're sure," Jenna said a little disappointed. She had thought that her and Cassie would be able to spend the whole day together. Jenna did understand that Cassie did have a lot of work to do at St.Mungo's Hospital. "Floo me later, so we can talk more about our upcoming date."  
  
"Sure, I can do that, it might be kind of late though," Cassie said with this deep feeling of guilt bubbling up in her gut. She hated to lie, but she felt she didn't have any other choice. She just wanted to get away and fast.  
  
"That's fine, you can floo me whenever, talk to you later then," Jenna said as she headed towards home. She decided to walk and think about her upcoming date. She was so excited. She had always wanted to get to know the Weasley twins. She had heard that they were so much fun. In her heart she kept hearing a voice telling her 'They maybe fun, but are they marriage material?' she didn't know the answer to that yet, but she wanted to find out. She thought, George seemed to act a little on the wild side still, but maybe she could tame him. Fred had seemed to have mellow out, if anything he had changed more into the way George used to be and George was more the way Fred used to be. She wondered if that was true with all twins. The thought passed as fast as it came. Her mind went back to the nice walk she had had with George. He had seemed so different then, so mature and attentive. She didn't realize she was home until she was standing right outside her door.  
  
Cassie hurriedly went back to catch Fred before he left for the day. She had just gotten to the store as one of the Weasleys was about to lock the door. She was in luck, he hadn't left yet. She would have apperated, but she wanted time to think about what she was going to say to Fred. She wanted to be able to bring it up without revealing her secret, but she had yet to think of away to do that.  
  
"Cassie, right?" asked George opening the door for her.  
  
"Um, yes, and you would be...George?" Cassie was starting to regret ever coming to talk to Fred. She now wished she had just stayed with Jenna and finished their day together.  
  
"Yeah, did you come to see Fred?" George asked with a big grin on his face.  
  
Cassie knew what George was thinking, but he couldn't have been further from the truth. "Actually, yes please."  
  
"Hey, Fred, their is someone here who would like to talk to you," George shouted towards the back room.  
  
Fred came out to see who it was. He was shocked when he saw that it was Cassie. He hadn't thought he would see her again until Saturday, when he and George picked them up for their date. "Hi" Fred said with a note of hesitance in his voice.  
  
"Hi, are you busy?" Cassie asked knowing that her presents was a shock to him, it was to her too. She still hadn't figured how she was going to do this.  
  
"I was just about to head home. Is there something you need?" Fred asked still not sure what she was doing back here.  
  
"I was wondering if we might take a walk and get to know each other better?" Cassie asked. She was about to say since Jenna and George have spent time together, but she thought better of that. She would have said it to hint to Fred that she knew, but with George standing right there, she knew she better not.  
  
Fred looked over at George, who had a big grin on his face. He turned back towards Cassie and said "Sure, that would be a great idea."  
  
"Where is Jenna?" Piped in George, who was a little upset that Jenna hadn't joined her friend.  
  
"She had a headache and wanted to go home," Cassie lied. "When will you be ready to go?" she asked Fred. She really wanted to just get this over with.  
  
"He can go now." George said, with a grin. He was upset that Jenna hadn't come with Cassie, but was relieved that now he didn't have to feel guilty about wanting to go out with Jenna. He hoped that Fred and Cassie would hit it off.  
  
"Are you sure?" Fred asked. Still unsure if he really wanted to go out with Cassie. She had kind of freaked him earlier when she was in the shop with Jenna. There was just something about her.  
  
"Positive, you two go out and have a good time," George said, thinking how far they both had come since starting the shop. Maybe they would both get married and start families of their own.  
  
Fred went to the back room and grabbed his cloak. "Thanks," he whispered to George as he walked to the door and held it open for Cassie. They walked out of the shop. "Where would you like to go?"  
  
"Anywhere its quiet. We need to talk and I don't want others to be able to over hear us." Cassie said, as she grabbed his arm leading him to the one spot that she knew was almost deserted.  
  
"Hey, where are you taking me?" Fred asked, a little shocked by the aggressive behavior.  
  
Cassie didn't answer, she just kept pulling him along. Fred looked around and knew where she was taking him. What he didn't know, was why she wanted to be alone with him, they hardly knew each other. He just let her tug him along, until they reached the alley way behind Flourish and Blotts. That was when he came to an abrupt halt. Cassie nearly fell to the ground. She hadn't expected him to stop like that, Fred had been just following along . After straighting back up from the near fall, she turned and looked at Fred , her hand still on his arm. "What are we stopping for? It's not much further," Cassie said, now a little irritated.  
  
"I'm not going any further until you tell me what this is all about." Fred said with a hint of irritation mixed with laughter. He tried to hold in his anger along with his need to burst out laughing at the way she almost fell over. He also noticed how her eyes lit up when she was angry and the way her hair fell around her face. He hadn't really noticed how beautiful she really was until that moment. He all of a sudden didn't care where they went. He just wanted to be with her and get to know her better. Then just as quickly, the thoughts just disappeared and an image of Jenna came to his mind. She was just as beautiful as Cassie, but there was just a little some thing more to her. He tried to shake the images out of his head and back to the matters at hand.  
  
"I will tell you in a minute. Just come over here," Cassie led Fred over to a place behind Flourish and Blotts where they had tables set up. " Please sit down and I will explain why I dragged you out here."  
  
Fred wasn't so sure about this, but he pulled out a chair any way and sat down. "Alright, now will you tell me what this is all about. I don't think you dragged me out here just to get to know me better."  
  
"You're right, I didn't," Cassie said with a smirk. She liked dragging this out for more that just the fact that she didn't know how she was going to tell him what she knew without giving away her secret. "I thought you might want to tell me about your feelings for Jenna."  
  
Fred didn't know what to think. This was the last thing he thought they would talk about. He wondered why she dragged him out her just to talk about his feelings for Jenna and then it occurred to him, the staring, the strange look on her face when he caught her, it was all starting to add up now. His face slowly started to turn red. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized it sooner. She had read his mind back at the store. She knew about his feelings for Jenna. He hoped he was wrong and decided not to give anything away just yet. "I'm not sure I understand what you want to know. Jenna is interested in George, remember."  
  
"It's just that, you seem more like the George that went on the moon lite stroll with Jenna, than the George at the store seems to be." She hoped he wouldn't figure it out. She hoped he would just think she was good at reading body language.  
  
He knew for sure now that he was right, she could read minds. He still hoped he was wrong about it, but had the strange feeling he wasn't. "You know we are identical twins and that we are mirror images of each other, in more ways than just our looks."  
  
He was going to make this hard for her. She was going to have to just tell him the truth, no matter how badly she didn't want to. She just didn't want to see anyone get hurt, especially her best friend. "I didn't want it to come to this," she started, but was interrupted before she could say anything more.  
  
"You know the truth, don't you?" Fred asked. He decided just to get this over with. If she knew the truth she might as well just spit it out already instead of torturing him the way that she was.  
  
"If you are talking about the fact that you impersonated your twin, then yes, I know." Cassie just spit it out. She didn't want to, but this way she didn't have to come straight out and expose her secret to him.  
  
Fred's face started to match the color of his hair. He didn't know what to say. He had been busted and he didn't know what to do about it. He thought he better try and explain himself, but he wasn't sure how to go about doing that. " I don't know or care how you found out. Just promise not to tell anyone else about it, please. I have my ideas on how you found out, but I won't go into that."  
  
Cassie was relieved that he didn't want to talk about how she knew. "What are you going to do? I mean they are going to figure it out some time, don't you think so?"  
  
"I never meant for it to happen. I just wanted some time to myself and went for a walk and the next thing I knew I bumped into Jenna. I didn't mean to deceive her, its just.... I had never seen a woman so beautiful before," as soon as the words came out of his mouth he wished he could take them back. He hadn't meant to say all of that and to this compete stranger, who was just as beautiful. He started to feel his face turn red again. He had never been this embarrassed in all his life. He couldn't even remember ever being embarrassed before now.  
  
"Well, now that you have done it, what are you going to do to fix it?" Cassie said with a hint of hurt in her voice. She didn't know why his words about Jenna had stung so badly, but they did. She knew Jenna was a beauty, but hearing it from Fred just made it hard for some reason that she couldn't explain if she had to.  
  
"Well, now that you have done it, what are you going to do to fix it?" Cassie said with a hint of hurt in her voice. She didn't know why his words about Jenna had stung so badly, but they did. She knew Jenna was a beauty, but hearing it from Fred just made it hard for some reason that she couldn't explain if she had to.  
  
"You might try telling everyone the truth," Cassie said with a hint of a smirk on her face. She was starting to enjoy the fact that he was so frazzled by this. "How does George feel about Jenna? Does he like her as much as you seem to?" she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answers, but she had to ask.  
  
"I couldn't tell him. He would hate me. I think he fancies her a lot, just like I do," again he felt as if he might have said to much. He looked into Cassie's eyes and saw something there that he wasn't sure what it was, but it looked a little like pain.  
  
"Well, you can't keep sneaking around, can you? You need to fix this and fast. Don't you think they both will be more upset if you keep this up? I know I would be," she said as she looked into his eyes. His bright green eyes filled with vulnerability. He was so cute, that she actually started to feel a little sorry for him.  
  
"You are right. I need to tell them. The problem is how? I can't just go up and say to George by the way I ran into Jenna the other night and she thought I was you and I didn't correct her. He would never understand." he said with the hint of dread and defeat in his voice.  
  
"I suggest you do something about it and soon. You can't let this drag out. Don't you think it might get brought up on Saturday? Don't you think that Harry or Ginny might ask how we all meet? What are you going to do if Jenna brings up your walk together? Did you think about that," she was starting to get mad. It was becoming obvious to her that the reason he didn't want to clean this mess up was because he still wanted to have a chance with Jenna. then before she could stop and think about what she was about to say she said "I will be there with you if you want me to. I will help you out. That way if Jenna gets to upset or George does I will be there to protect you." She couldn't believe she had just made that offer. She didn't want to help him, did she?  
  
Fred couldn't believe what he had just heard. The thought of her trying to hold back George, should he attack, made him smile. "You would do that for me? You don't even know me. I thought for sure you would think I was a big git for what I did."  
  
Cassie still couldn't believe she had said that, but it was to late to take it back now. "Yeah, I will be there if that's what you want."  
  
Fred heard the hint of hesitation in her voice, but he didn't care. He wanted her at his side when he confessed his deception. "I would really appreciate it if you would do that for me. When do you think we should do this?"  
  
"Well, we are supposed to meet up before we go to Harry and Ginny's on Saturday, maybe you could tell them then."  
  
" I don't know if that's such a good idea. I don't want to have to explain to my family why George isn't talking to me ever again."  
  
"Well, I think you need to do it before then and that only leaves you with tomorrow and I have to work, so I won't be able to be there with you when you tell them."  
  
Fred thought about what she had just said. He didn't want to have to face both Jenna and George by himself. "Well, I guess it's Saturday night then," he said with the hint of dread in his voice.  
  
"Then Saturday it is." Cassie said relieved that this was over, but still hurt that both the twins were more interested in Jenna than her.  
  
As they both got up from the table, Fred reached over and gave Cassie a sweet and gentle hug. Cassie didn't know what to think, so she hugged him back. She loved the way he smelled of aftershave and the feel of his arms on the small of her back was almost enough to make her melt, but then she remembered he wasn't in love with her, he was in loved with Jenna. She let her arms slide off him.  
  
Fred didn't know what made him do that. He liked the way she felt in his arms and the way he could look her right in the eyes, those eyes, those beautiful eyes. He felt her arms slide off of him and he stepped back afraid he had upset her more than he already had. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's ok," Cassie said unsure of the look on his face. She wanted so badly to read his mind right then and there, but thought better of it. It had already gotten her information she wished she didn't know.  
  
"Well then, are you going to apperate home or would you like me to walk you home?" Fred asked a little unsure of what to do now. He was felling very awkward.  
  
Cassie couldn't believe he had just offered to walk her home. She was tempted to take him up on the offer, but there was some thing she needed to ask first. "What are you going to do if Jenna wants nothing to do with you?" Cassie didn't know what had come over her. She usually stayed out of other people personal business, but here she was neck deep in Fred Weasley's private matters.  
  
"I don't deserve her. I should have been honest with her in the first place, if I had, I might not be in the mess I'm in now." He didn't want to think about it right now. He hoped it would all turn out ok in the end, but in the back of his mind he knew better. "So, would you like me to walk you home?"  
  
"It's getting late. I think I will just apperate home. I look forward to seeing you on Saturday," Cassie said with a smile. She wanted him the courage he would need to confront his brother and Jenna.  
  
"If you are sure you still want to do this," Fred said wanting to delay their separation.  
  
"I want to be there for you. Don't worry it will all turn out in the end." Cassie said thinking that she hope the end included her together with Fred. She thought it was kind of romantic, the sneakiness of it all. The way that he would risk his brother's wrath just to be able to talk to her.  
  
"Alright then, I will see you on Saturday." Fred didn't want to leave. He wanted to sit back down at the table with her and get to know her better. What was going on, one minute he couldn't stop thinking about Jenna and now he didn't want to leave Cassie. He was really confused and decided that maybe it was best just to go home and lay down. Ugh, then it hit him, George would more than likely be up waiting to drill him about his evening with Cassie. Fred all of a sudden had an urge that went all way down to the pit of his stomach, so he did the only thing he could do. He reached for Cassie and gave her the most gentle of kisses on her check right before apperating home.  
  
Cassie stood there alone for a minute, trying to comprehend what had just happened. She decided that maybe there was still some hope for her to be with Fred.


End file.
